Chasing the inappropriate
by LyLo19
Summary: What if Zoe had chased Max...
1. Chapter 1

Zoe walked outside for a break, she'd been having a rough day, to top it off she'd had a slight hangover from the two bottles of wine she'd drank last night. That's what Clinical Lead did to her.

She leaned against the wall and let out a big sigh.

"Bad day?" a voice asked.

Zoe turned to look. She was greeted by a tall, handsome stranger with a cheeky glint in his eye. "Very nice." She thought to herself.

"Er, yeah you could say that." Zoe smiled.

"Here," Max said as he passed her a cigarette.

Zoe smiled at him and lifted her dress slightly to reveal a nicotine patch.

"Go on..." Max encouraged.

"My mother always said not to be led astray by strangers." Zoe told him.

"In that case, I'm Max, nice to meet you. See,not strangers anymore!" Max laughed.

Zoe laughed too, his laugh was infectious, "I suppose it'd be rude not to." She took the cigarette from him as he lit it for her.

"And you are...?" Max asked.

"I'm Dr Hanna, Zoe Hanna. Lead consultant." Zoe told him.

"Ah. Well Dr Hanna it's been lovely to meet you, enjoy that cigarette, I'd better get back, it's my first day. Don't want to be annoying Big Mac already!" Max said.

"Listen, thanks for this," Zoe said pointing at the cigarette in her hand, "maybe I can repay you somehow, drink later?"

"That would be good only I'm meeting my girlfriend after work so I'll have to take a rain check I'm afraid." Max said, "I'll see you around though?"

"Yep," Zoe replied, "that you will."

As Max walked inside Zoe could have kicked herself.

"What are you doing Zoe?!" She said to herself. He was a porter, that didn't bother her, he was at least ten years younger than her and of course he had a girlfriend, someone that gorgeous wasn't single these days. Walking back inside she felt like a complete fool, this is why she should be by herself she thought, always chasing inappropriate men.

"Zoe!" Rita called as she entered the ED.

"Patient on the way, fallen from some scaffolding, potential paralysis."

"Your day is about to get better then." Max winked at her as he pushed a patient in a wheelchair towards the lift.

Zoe couldn't help but smile. What was with the wink? His girlfriend surely wouldn't like that.

"Stop it!" Zoe said to herself, "you're deluded, he's just being friendly."

She wished she was wrong. There was something about this guy that she knew she wanted more of. As she walked into Resus she couldn't help but wonder just how serious this relationship was with his girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

"How's the new porter getting on Mac?" Zoe was asking Big Mac, she wanted information on Max, she knew Mac would have sussed him out by now.

"Max? He's alright, seems to be getting the hang of it, nice guy. He's Robyn's brother you know?"

Mac replied.

"Really? I don't see the resemblance?" Zoe said.

"Oh, well, step brother really." Mac explained.

"I see. Well as long as you think he's doing a good job then I'm happy." Zoe told him subtly.

Zoe turned around and bumped straight into Max, her files flying around the corridor.

"Dr Hanna, I'm so sorry! It's not your day is it?" Max laughed.

"Apparently not." Zoe stated.

"Listen, a few of us are going to the pub after work, a celebration for lasting a day here I guess, if you fancy it?" Max asked.

"Erm..." Zoe stumbled, "er, yeah maybe."

"Great, I'll see you then!" Max said as they went their separate ways.

Zoe smiled. Perfect. This would be her chance to get to know him better.

The shift lasted another couple of hours before the team were ready to head over to the pub.

"Coming Zoe?" Tess asked.

"Yeah I'll catch up, just got to put these files away." Zoe told her. She was delaying, she didn't want to seem too keen, especially to Max.

She hadn't been able to stop thinking about him, how gorgeous he was, that cheeky grin, what was she doing?

"You need to stop chasing inappropriate men." She said out loud. Max had already told her he had a girlfriend, that wouldn't stop her, if Zoe Hanna wanted something, she generally got it, at all costs.

Zoe gave it another ten minutes before heading to the pub.

"Hey Zoe! Saved you a seat!" Tess called.

"Thanks Tess, I'll just get a drink." Zoe replied, ordering a large glass of red wine from the bar.

Zoe took her seat in between Tess and Cal, opposite Max.

"So Max, you survived your first day, how was it?" Zoe asked giving him a smile.

"A bit early to say really, my degree didn't prepare me for pushing trolleys!" Max replied.

The team laughed at his comment.

"What exactly did it prepare you for?!" Cal asked.

"Oh you know, travelling the world, working abroad, just hasn't worked out." Max told them.

"Yeah he met Laura and she put an end to his dreams!" Robyn told her colleagues.

"Laura? You kept that quiet Max!" Cal laughed.

"Didn't want to dent his reputation by having a girlfriend, eh Max?" Robyn nudged him.

Max glared at Robyn. "I'm off to the toilet."

"What was that about?" Zoe asked Robyn.

"Laura is crazy. Don't tell Max I said that but she's quite possessive of him, wanting to know where he is all the time. Max is too nice to say anything to her, he just wants her to be happy."

Zoe saw Max heading towards the table, "right, who's for another, my round?"

Zoe made a mental list of everyone's drinks before going to the bar.

"Hey, drink?" She asked Max as she approached him, "I'm buying?"

"I'd better not turn that down then boss." Max said.

"Zoe. Please. I hate the term boss." Zoe told him.

"Sorry. Zoe. My mum always taught me to respect..."

"Elders?!" Zoe interrupted, "I'm offended!"

"If you let me finish, I was going to say authority!" Max nudged her. "You're hardly old are you?"

"Older than you'd think, come on, give me a hand." Zoe instructed.

They leaned against the bar as Zoe ordered the drinks.

"So how old is older than I'd think?" Max asked.

"Your mother told you to respect authority but never to ask a woman her age?!" Zoe laughed.

"Clearly not! Anyway, you look alright to me, no matter how old you are." Max told her.

"Are you flirting with me?!" Zoe asked.

"Oh, no sorry Zoe. I didn't mean it to come across like that, please don't think any less of me, I'm not trying to work my way up or anything. Besides, Laura would have my balls as earrings if she thought I was flirting with other women." Max said.

"Good to know." Zoe was embarrassed. She'd hoped he had been flirting. She ordered a bottle of wine instead of a glass. She needed to stop making a fool of herself with this man.

As the night went on, the team were getting quite drunk, Zoe had worked her way through two bottles of red wine, there was no way she'd be able to drive home.

"I'm going for a cigarette." Zoe announced.

"Can I join you?" Max asked.

Zoe nodded.

They went outside, Zoe didn't know what to say, she felt nervous in his presence.

"Are you cold?" Max asked noticing Zoe was shaking.

"A bit." Zoe replied.

"Here." Max took off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. As he got closer to her Zoe could smell his aftershave, she inhaled his aroma. He had good taste.

Zoe didn't know what came over her but she leant into kiss him.

"Woah, Zoe, what are you doing?!" Max exclaimed.

Zoe didn't have chance to explain as she threw up all over his trainers.

"Oh god." Max sighed. "We need to get you home."

Max went to get his phone out of his pocket when he heard the voice.

It was Laura.

"Max, what the hell do you think you're doing?! Kissing another woman, I saw everything!" Laura cried.

"Laura it wasn't like that!" Max tried to explain.

"Save it Max!" Laura ran off.

Zoe was slumped against the wall.

What was he supposed to do now?

He couldn't leave either women by themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh." Zoe awoke, she looked around her bedroom, the curtains had been closed, she was in bed, albeit wearing the same clothes she'd had on yesterday. She dragged herself out of bed and down the hall to the kitchen. As she approached the kitchen she was startled when she saw a figure already making coffee.

"Morning." The voice said.

"Morning, why are you here Max? What happened?" Zoe asked.

"You don't remember do you?" Max asked.

Zoe shook her head. This was not going to be good.

"So the short version, you got drunk, tried to kiss me, threw up on my new trainers, Laura witnessed the whole thing so she's not talking to me, I got you a taxi home and stayed on the sofa as I'd ran out of money to get home." Max explained, an unimpressed look on his face.

"Oh Max, I'm so sorry!" Zoe cried, "wait, who's Laura?"

"My girlfriend?" Max replied.

"Oh...oh. The crazy one?" Zoe asked.

"Crazy? Who said that?" Max asked.

"No one, I'm getting confused with someone else. Here.." Zoe found her handbag and pulled out her purse, "money for the taxi and some new trainers."

"Look Zoe, I don't want your money, I just wanted to make sure you were ok, I'd never have forgiven myself if I'd left you and something had happened." Max told her.

"That's sweet, thank you. What happened to Laura?" Zoe asked.

"She ran off, when I rang her she said she was going to her mums and she didn't want to speak to me. I need to see her and explain."

"Explain that your boss is a crazy drunk who can't control herself?" Zoe asked with an ashamed expression.

"Hey, Zoe it's fine. Don't worry about it. I'm flattered honestly." Max assured her.

"It's nothing like to Max honestly, I'd just had a bit too much to drink, I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Zoe explained.

"Ok, I'd better go, I need to find Laura before work, hopefully she will understand." Max said.

"Thank you Max, for taking care of me I mean. Wait, did anyone else see the state of me?" Zoe panicked.

"No don't worry, I told them you'd had enough and had got a taxi home." Max said.

Max left Zoe's apartment, she banged her head against the wall. What was she playing at? She needed to sort her life out, she was getting drunk most nights, chasing young men, this was not her. What was she going to do?

Across town, Max had entered the flat he shared with Laura. She was sat on the sofa, she got up as Max walked through the door. Walking over to him she greeted him with a slap across the face.

"For gods sake Laura!" Max shouted.

"What was that for?"

"You know what that was for, kissing other women Max? I'm supposed to be the only one you're kissing or had you forgotten that? You go out after work without telling me and then I find you kissing her! I mean come on Max, she's a bit old for you isn't she?! I have to hand it to you though, you've only been there a day!" Laura cried.

"Laura, it's not what you think. Zoe was drunk, she didn't mean it. I didn't kiss her back." Max told her.

"Oh it has a name does it?" Laura laughed.

"Laura, please. I love you, I told her that, it won't happen again." Max tried to reason with her.

Laura walked round in circles for five minutes, Max sat in silence.

"I'm not happy about you working together." Laura told him eventually.

"I know but I need this job, we can't pay the rent without it can we?" Max asked.

"Ok, but if I ever catch you doing anything like that again, it'll be worse than a slap, do you understand?" Laura told him harshly.

"I didn't do anything." Max said quietly.

"What was that Max?" Laura asked.

"I said, I didn't do anything." He replied bluntly.

Laura walked up to him and raised her hand, Max grabbed it.

"Oh no you don't." He told her.

Laura burst into tears.

"Max I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. You're mine, I don't want you near anyone else, I can't lose you!"

"Hey." Max pulled her towards him.

"You're not going to lose me, you need to trust me though."

"I do trust you, it's her I don't trust." Laura sniffled.

Max sighed. How did he end up in this situation?


	4. Chapter 4

It was a couple of weeks later, Zoe had managed to avoid Max and had barely seen him since the 'incident'.

She ran towards the lift as it was about to close. She wished she hadn't, there was only one person in it. Max. She wished the ground would swallow her up.

Max gave a weak smile. "Alright?" He said.

"Fine, you?" Zoe replied.

"Can't complain." The response from Max.

"Look Max, I just wanted to say," Zoe began.

"Please Zoe, it's ok, you don't have to say anything. Everything is fine, I sorted Laura out, let's just forget it happened." Max told her.

Zoe nodded. Time to move on. If only she wanted to. There was a spark between them that she hadn't had in a long time. If only Max was single.

"Just so you know, if I was single I'd jump at the idea." Max grinned, it was like he'd read her mind.

Zoe rolled her eyes, "That really helps, thanks Max."

Max playfully hit her on the arm as the lift approached the ED on the ground floor. As the doors opened Max pulled Zoe towards him. "Come on boss, work to do!"

They walked out of the lift laughing, laughing which soon stopped when they saw Laura sat in reception.

"Laura? What are you doing here?" Max asked.

"Thought I'd see if you wanted to do lunch, clearly you're otherwise occupied." Laura snarled.

"This is Zoe, she's in charge here." Max explained.

Laura walked over to them, glaring at Zoe.

"Oh I know who she is Max. She's the one who won't leave you alone," Laura's voice was raising, "the one who clearly can't see you're taken, a washed up has been trying to make herself feel young again!"

Max looked at Zoe. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't you dare apologise for me!" Laura shouted before turning her attention back to Zoe. "And you, leave my boyfriend alone! He's not interested!"

Laura stormed out the ED, Zoe stood in shock, she looked around to see people staring.

"Shows over!" She told them before heading to her office. She slammed the door behind her before sitting with her head in her hands.

"Zoe?" Tess had entered the room. "Is everything ok?"

"Oh yeah it's great Tess, I have this ridiculous crush on a porter who happens to have a psycho girlfriend who thinks I'm trying to steal him off her. How ridiculous is that? When did I become a teenager again?!" Zoe exclaimed.

"Did you ever stop being a teenager?!" Tess joked.

Zoe laughed, Tess always managed to cheer her up.

"Now, get back out there and show them who's boss!" Tess told her friend. "As for Max, he's a work colleague ok? It's surely not worth the hassle?"

Zoe nodded. "I guess not." Her heart dropped. She thought he was, he made her laugh like nobody else, they were on the same level, not at work obviously but in everything else. She hadn't known him long but she knew he was special. Tess was right, it was time to move on.

Max had tried to call Laura but there was no answer, he would try later, he couldn't leave halfway through his shift to tend to his paranoid girlfriend. He was wishing right now she wasn't his girlfriend, what he'd do for a woman like Zoe. It couldn't happen, he was a porter, she was clinical lead, he'd ruin her career, she'd be a laughing stock, the fact it didn't bother Zoe seemed to stir something inside of Max. Did he need to break up with Laura? No, he couldn't, not for some idealistic romance. His phone rang.

"Laura? I've been trying to ring you."

"Yes Max, I know, I'm ringing you back. I'm ringing to say goodbye. For good. All I ever wanted was you, you said you loved me, you don't love me, you love yourself and want what's best for Max. I feel worthless so I've decided it's best to finish it." Laura spoke calmly.

"Laura, what have you done?!" Max exclaimed.

Silence.

"Laura! Answer me!"

"You won't do this to me Max, nobody will do this to me again, that's a promise, the only people that want me now are the angels." Laura hung up.

"Oh god! Laura, what have you done?!" Max cried, he ran to Zoe's office.

"Max? What do you want? I don't want to hear anymore about Laura ok?" Zoe told him.

"You're going to have to. I think she's done something stupid Zoe. I need to get a doctor to her. Now!" Max panicked.

"Ok, calm down, what did she say?" Zoe asked.

"There's no time for that! Something about angels wanting her and how she was finishing it all!" Max was close to tears.

"I'll get my bag, I'll drive you home." Zoe said.

"I'm not sure you're the best person." Max stated.

"Well I'm the only one free unless you want an ambulance?" Zoe asked him.

"No, no, I could be wrong, I just want someone there with me, you know, just in case." Max said quietly.

They left Zoe's office, grabbing her medical bag on the way.

"Charlie, you're in charge! I'll explain later!" Zoe called.

"Yeah, sure, is everything ok?" Charlie asked.

Zoe and Max were already halfway out the hospital, there was no reply to the question.

"Zoe slow down!" Max said as Zoe was breaking many speed limits.

"We need to get there ASAP Max! She may need urgent attention!" Zoe couldn't help feeling guilty, this was down to her.

"It's not your fault Zo." Max said, again reading her mind. This was weird.

He'd called her Zo. There was a familiarity between them.

Stop thinking like that, Zoe told herself. His girlfriend could be dead for all they knew.

They pulled up outside Max's flat, they ran up the stairs to the front door, Max put the key in the lock.

"Max, let me do it ok? You wait here." Zoe instructed. She'd seen it all before, she didn't know what they'd find, she wanted Max to be prepared.

Zoe went inside, she looked around the rooms which were empty until she came to the bathroom door. It was ajar, Zoe pushed it open.

"Oh no, Laura!"

Laura was laid in the bath, the bath water stained with her blood, the razor next to her. She was semi conscious and saw the blurred figure of Zoe

"You..." She managed before slipping into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Max ran into the hospital alongside the paramedics.

"Come on Laura! Stay with us!" He shouted.

Dylan had arrived at the entrance, "ok through the Resus please." He instructed Dixie.

"Yep, ok Dylan, this is Laura Morgan, aged 29, suffered deep lacerations to both wrists, we've tried to stem the bleeding but to no avail..." Dixie reeled off her stats as Max watched hopelessly.

Zoe had come in the room, "how she doing?" she asked.

"Yeah. Great Zoe. How do you think?" Max snapped.

"Look, Max..." Zoe started.

"I don't want you in here, this is your fault!" Max told her.

"Max, that's not fair." Dylan told him.

"Zoe I suggest you leave, I need to treat my patient, I could do without you too squabbling, this woman clearly has issues."

Zoe blinked back tears as she left the room. She walked quickly to her office and slammed the door, the tears began to fall. Max was right. This was her fault, if only she hadn't tried to kiss him, if only she'd just let it go, he had a girlfriend, she should have stayed well clear.

Zoe looked up to see Robyn stood in front of her, she hadn't heard the door open.

"Robyn, I've heard it all from Max, I don't need it from you too." Zoe told her.

"No, you've got it wrong Zoe. I heard what happened. I came to see if you were ok?" Robyn said.

"A patient has just tried to kill herself and it's my fault, I'm hardly on top of the world right now. Thanks for asking though." Zoe replied.

"It's not your fault Zoe. Laura has always been a bit, well, unstable. The only reason Max has stayed with her for so long is because he's scared of her and what she'd do. She's obsessed with him, she needs to know what he's doing at all times and who he's with. She's possessive Zoe, Max has been unhappy for ages but he won't show it, I've haven't seen him laugh like he does with you for a long time, she's drained the life out of him." Robyn told her.

"And now she's tried to drain the life out of herself." Zoe murmured.

"Zoe, Laura's needed help for a long time, this is probably a wake up call. Forget about what Max said, he's upset, he knows it's nothing to do with you."

"Thanks Robyn. I appreciate it." Zoe told the nurse.

Zoe decided she would go and check on Laura. She knew Max wouldn't approve but she was the head of this department, she had a right to know what was going on.

As she entered the room, she looked around, Max wasn't there. She looked over at Dylan.

"It's safe." He told her.

"How is she?" Zoe asked.

"Stable." Dylan replied. "She'll need to go up to theatre to repair the damage, it's a good job you got there when you did, much longer and she's have definitely bled out, you saved her life."

"Or caused her to try take it." Zoe said bluntly.

"Ignore the porter, he doesn't know what he's talking about, probably why he's a porter." Dylan replied in his usual understanding way.

"Max, Dylan! His name is Max!" Zoe cried.

"Woah, calm down, you do have it bad!" Dylan teased.

Zoe turned on her heels to leave the room, she didn't need this right now.

"Oh, Zoe, it says in her notes that she suffers with Bipolar. That's more than likely triggered this." Dylan told her.

"Does Max know?" Zoe asked.

"No, it was news to him as well. Even more so the news that her next of kin is listed as her husband."

"What?!" Zoe asked.

"Seems she's been living a lie." Dylan said. "Rita has gone to call the husband now."

"And where's Max?" Zoe said.

"I'm not sure, he was in a state of shock. He left in a hurry." Dylan answered.

"Ok, keep me informed." Zoe demanded.

Zoe left Resus, Laura was married? Bipolar? Wow, the woman really was suffering. If only she'd had help.

She went upstairs, she knew where Max would be. She knocked on the door to his "office". There was no answer. Zoe let herself in and shut the door behind her.

Max was sat in the chair staring into space.

"Max?" Zoe said quietly. "I heard about Laura."

"Best news you've had all week I suppose?" Max said.

"Not at all Max, I'm sorry, you're right this is my fault, not Laura's condition but me lusting after you pushed her over the edge. I can't take that back, I can't turn my feelings for you off but I can take a step back. I can stay out of your life which is what I came to tell you. I'm sure you'll work out whatever this situation is with Laura and the husband. Make sure you end up being happy Max. You deserve it."

Zoe told him before leaving the room.

Zoe headed down the stairs to the ED where she bumped into Rita.

"Dr Hanna?" Rita called.

"Yes Rita?" Zoe responded.

"Dylan said to let you know about Laura? I've called her husband, James. He said Laura walked out on him three years ago and he never heard anything from her again. He mentioned the bipolar and that this isn't the first time she's tried to kill herself. He's been worried sick ever since she left." Rita explained.

"Did her not try and find her?" Zoe asked.

"He reported it to the police, they found her and she said she wasn't going back so they couldn't do anything else. They lived in Chester. James is making his way here." Rita said.

"Is that wise?" Zoe asked.

"Who knows? They need to sort it out between them whatever is going to happen. James needs to know she's going to be ok, Max will need to know what's going on too." Rita said.

"Can you talk to him please Rita, explain it all to him, there's something I need to do." Zoe told her.

"Of course. Zoe, are you alright?" Rita asked.

Zoe nodded. "I will be."

Zoe knew what she was going to do. She needed a break from all this. The hospital, clinical lead, Max. She went to her office to pick up the letter she'd written earlier and made her way to Guy Selfs office.


	6. Chapter 6

Zoe walked out of the ED after her shift and breathed a sigh of relief. That was that. She wasn't coming back. She turned to look at the hospital, the hospital that had been part of her life for so long, she'd actually become the hospital. She hadn't told anyone she was leaving with immediate effect, she felt bad not telling Tess and Charlie but it was better this way, they would be just fine without her.

As she walked towards her car she saw Tess and Charlie stood there, arms crossed.

"So you thought you'd sneak out without even as much as a goodbye?" Tess asked.

"After all these years Zoe, seriously?" Charlie asked.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to, I just didn't know how, I didn't want a big fuss, I've messed up, I can't do this job anymore, I just wanted to leave quietly and hope that nobody noticed I'd gone." Zoe explained.

"You didn't mess up Zoe, everyone knows that. We understand, we just wanted to let you know that and we are there for you. We hope this is the right decision, it's hard to turn your back on this place, it's in your blood." Tess told her.

"I know Tess, that's kind of why I'm doing it, you know, this whole thing with Max has made me realise that I don't have a life, this is my life. I've realised I'm not happy, how can I be? I've got no one, just this job, I mean how long has it been since I've been with anyone? I can't even remember, I just need time out, discover the world out there." Zoe told her friends.

Tess and Charlie looked at each other and then and Zoe with sad smiles.

"We get that Zoe, go and do what you want to do, take some time out, just promise us you'll keep in touch." Charlie told her pulling her into a hug.

"We're going to miss you, everyone will."

"Thank you both, I promise I'll keep in touch, I could never really completely let this place leave me could I? Now, let me go, before anyone else sees!" Zoe hugged them both and got into her car before the tears began to fall.

What would she do now she wondered? She had plenty of time to decide.

The ED the next day was rife with the news that Zoe had quit. Max arrived for work, asking Noel what the gossip was.

"Haven't you heard mate? Zoe's gone, resigned yesterday."

"What do you mean? As clinical lead?" Max asked confused, she said she was staying out of his life.

"No mate, gone altogether, left the hospital for good." Noel told him.

"Oh, oh right, I hadn't heard." Max said before walking off, dazed. Zoe couldn't have left surely? He hadn't even had the chance to apologise.

"Hey Max, how are you? How's Laura?" Robyn asked him in the staff room.

"What? Oh yeah, she's alright." Max said distantly.

"And what about you and her and the whole husband situation?" Robyn probed.

"I don't want to talk about it Robyn. It's over, that's all anyone needs to know, I don't want to go into the ins and outs, I just want to move on."

"I guess you missed your chance." Robyn replied.

"Meaning?" Max asked.

"Zoe. She was crazy about you, yes you were with Laura but you weren't happy, you hadn't been for a long time, she changed you and not for the good Max." Robyn told her brother.

"She was ill Robyn or did you forget that?" Max asked.

"No I haven't forget and I feel for her, I do but you need to get your life back and you may have just thrown your chance of happiness away, you know Zoe left because of what you said to her? She blamed herself for Laura and couldn't face you everyday." Robyn continued.

"Look Robyn, this is real life, this is what happens, I'm sorry for what I said to Zoe but it was never going to be some fairytale. I'm a porter for gods sake, she was clinical lead, it's hardly what dreams are made of, what would people have said, id have ruined her career!" Max said exasperated.

"You muppet. Zoe didn't care about status, she's not one to care what other people think. There was a spark between you, everyone could see that, yes there's an age difference but who cares? Age is just a number. I know you're messed up over Laura but you need to take time and realise what it is you want." Robyn told him.

"You said yourself, it's too late." Max sighed.

"Maybe it's not, I'm sure we can find out Zoe's address, you can talk to her, apologise for a start, you know it wasn't her fault what Laura did don't you?" Robyn asked.

"Of course I do. I suppose I blamed her so I didn't blame myself, I should have seen the signs with Laura but I didn't, I just wanted her to be happy, how was I to know she had a whole secret life?" Max asked his sister.

"Nobody knew Max, she did a pretty good job of hiding everything, she's getting the help she needs now, you can be sure of that but you need to move on, you can't stay wrapped up in this, it'll do you no good at all." Robyn said.

"So what do I do now?" Max asked.

"I think you know what you need to do." Robyn told him patting his shoulder as she walked out of the room.

Max knew, he couldn't leave his shift today but he knew what he had to do, he hoped tomorrow wasn't too late.

"Tess?" He asked as he headed out the start work, "I need your assistance."


	7. Chapter 7

Max had been to Zoe's before but had no idea where he'd been or how to get there, posh side of town was all he'd been able to recall.

"Tess I need Zoe's address." Max pestered.

"What for?" Tess asked curiously.

"Erm, unfinished smoking business. I was meant to discuss it before she left but never had time." Max managed.

"Right, ok, I'll get it from my address book." Tess could see straight through Max but chose not to get involved.

"You didn't get this from me." Tess told Max as she wrote the address on a piece of paper.

"Get what?" Max grinned.

Max wished he didn't have to wait until tomorrow but it was his day off, he didn't know how much time he would need.

Zoe sat at home. She was going to need something to do, there was no way she was made for sitting at home all day doing nothing, the thought of that made her shudder.

Tomorrow she would drive up to Liverpool and surprise her parents, it had been so long since she'd seen them properly, she owed them that.

Zoe had been looking at job opportunities abroad, working in third world countries that needed aid. Would it be something she would enjoy? She didn't know but she knew it was her chance to give something back.

She heard her phone buzz. Text message from Tess:

Hi, hope you're ok, we miss you, is it ok if I stop by tomorrow morning, I've got something for you? Let me know ASAP.

Zoe sighed, she'd wanted to get an early start.

Hi Tess, yes that's fine I'll be in until lunch time, see you then xx

She was looking forward to the company she had to admit. What Zoe was unaware of was Tess had no intention of turning up, Max had managed to rope her into his plan. He only hoped it would work.

Max woke up the next morning, he checked his clock, 8.09am, time to get showered and to the florists and to Zoe's early, this couldn't wait.

"Mate, what you doing up at this time?" Lofty asked as he bumped into Max on the landing, Max had been staying with him and Robyn since the break up with Laura.

"Things to do my friend, time is of the essence!" Max grinned and went into the bathroom.

He showered quickly and got dressed before heading to the bus stop. He stopped to think for a second at the bus stop. Was this as ridiculous as it seemed? He was a porter, she was a consultant, he lived in a shared house with his sister, she lived in a swanky apartment by the river, he was waiting for a bus to go see her, she drove the latest Audi. Who would put them together? Should he care what other people would think? He wanted this woman more than anything right?

Max realised he'd been thinking far too long as he's got on the bus and was already at his stop.

He walked into the city centre and stopped outside the most expensive florist in town. He'd heard about this one just never had the money or nerve to go in, it was probably full of snooty women looking down their noses at him.

"Can I help you sir?" A voice said.

"Er, yeah, I think so. I'm looking for..." Max stumbled.

"Flowers?!" The assistant laughed. "Is this the first time you've bought flowers?"

"How did you guess?" Max laughed, the assistant was putting him at ease. "Thing is I don't know what I'm looking for, I just know I need them to be special."

"Ok, you've come to the right place. I wouldn't suggest anything too fancy, you're obviously new to this and trying to impress someone, you don't want to look like you're trying to hard." The assistant, Natalie was her name, advised.

"Ok, well how about I let you choose? You seem to know what you're talking about, I trust your judgement!"

Max had been in the florist for a good half hour, he wished he'd known it was going to be so hard, how many variations of flowers did there have to be? Zoe didn't seem to be a flowers kind of girl so he didn't want to go too overboard. Eventually he settled on a bouquet of pink and white lillies, simple but effective, they were beautiful he'd thought to himself.

"Good choice," Natalie said, "that'll be £49.99."

"Fifty quid?! For flowers?!" Max exclaimed.

Natalie laughed. "I'm afraid so, I'm sure it'll be money well spent." She told him.

"They better be! Otherwise I'm coming back for a refund!" Max joked as he handed over his card. Zoe wouldn't think twice about a purchase like this, it was pocket money to her.

He needed another shop after the florist, he knew Zoe was a chocolate fiend. It was cheesy flowers and chocolates but he hoped she would appreciate the gesture and forgive him.

It was a quick stop before he began to make his way to Zoe's. He had decided to walk, today had already bankrupted him and he needed to think about what he was going to say, currently he was turning up with a huge bouquet of flowers and chocolate and nothing to say, he hoped he wasn't going to fall flat on his face. He could feel himself getting nervous already.

It was a short walk to the apartment, Max wondered if he was doing the right thing. He couldn't back out now.

He pulled the piece of paper from his pocket, number 4. He pressed the buzzer outside and waited for the reply.

"Hello?" Zoe's voice made the hairs on his neck stand up.

Max disguised his voice, he didn't want her to immediately know it was him.

"Delivery for Zoe Hanna?" He said.

"Ok come up." Zoe let him into the building.

Max ran up the flight of stairs, these apartments were something else, how the other half lived.

He approached Zoe's apartment. He breathed in before knocking.

"Here goes nothing."


	8. Chapter 8

Zoe went to answer the door, she hadn't remembered ordering anything, maybe it had slipped her mind with everything that had happened. She opened the door to be greeted by a huge bouquet of flowers.

"What the..?" She asked.

The person behind the flowers pulled them down to reveal themselves. Max.

"Max,what are you doing?" Zoe asked. "I've got Tess coming round so you'd better make it quick."

"Oh Zoe, Zoe, Zoe!" Max laughed.

Zoe began to realise. "Tess isn't coming is she?"

Max shook his head.

"You arranged this together?"

Max nodded.

"And you're here with half a florist because...?" Zoe asked.

"Ah ha! Not just flowers!" Max pulled out the chocolates.

Zoe took the chocolate. "Original Max."

"You're not making this easy." Max told her.

"I'm not trying to." Zoe responded.

"You still haven't explained why you're here."

"Can I come in?" Max asked.

"If you have to." Zoe said.

"I have to." Max replied.

"Drink? Coffee, wine?" Zoe asked.

"Wine?! Zoe it's ten thirty in the morning. Is this what you've been doing?" Max asked jovially.

"I'll have you know I'm unemployed right now, I can drink whenever I want!" Zoe laughed, "that makes me sound like I have a drink problem doesn't it?"

"Little bit." Max told her. "So what have you been doing with your time off?" He asked, he then saw the web page of her laptop. "Africa?" He asked.

"Don't be so nosy Max. It's something I've been looking into, I've got nothing to stay for here, maybe it's time to see the world and what's out there." Zoe said. "I was going to go and see my parents in Liverpool but this came up, it seemed like a risk worth taking."

"Risking your life in Africa?! Nice adventure Zo." Max said sarcastically.

"Max, why have you come here?" Zoe asked.

"I needed to see you, I needed to talk to you, explain things, I wanted to do it at work but by the time I'd got my head straight, you'd done a runner." Max said.

"I didn't do a runner Max." Zoe protested.

"It seems a lot like you ran away Zoe. Things got tough and off you went." Max argued.

"You know nothing about me Max." Zoe said quietly.

"I know I hurt you." Max said solemnly.

"Don't flatter yourself." Zoe responded.

"Zoe, please I'm trying here, give me a chance."

Zoe nodded.

"I know I hurt you, I'm so sorry, I should never have said what I did. Telling you what Laura did was your fault was unforgivable, I blamed you because I didn't see the signs and couldn't accept that I hadn't recognised she needed help."

"You won't see the signs if you don't know what you're looking for." Zoe explained.

"And so.." Max continued. "I needed to apologise to you, I couldn't forgive myself knowing you left because of that. Laura was messed up, I'm out of it now."

"You broke up?" Zoe asked.

Max nodded. "It wasn't right, the whole relationship was unhealthy. She needs to get better, we both recognised the relationship wasn't working, and with the husband and everything, well it's done, finished."

"So what will you do now?" Zoe asked.

"I'm staying with Robyn and Lofty for a bit until I get sorted, they've been great."

"Well thank you for the apology, I appreciate it, I'm sorry too for what it's worth, I shouldn't have got involved." Zoe said. "And thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful, I haven't been given flowers in, well, forever."

Max coughed. "I stole them from a graveyard."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Well it's the thought that counts eh?"

"I'm glad you like them." Max smiled.

"Coffee?" Zoe asked.

"Thanks." Max replied. As Zoe moved towards the kitchen Max grabbed her arm to pull her back.

"Zoe, don't go." He said.

"To the kitchen?!" Zoe responded.

"To Africa, don't go to Africa. Please." Max pleaded.

"Max, I need to go. I need to get away from here, I need a break. There's nothing left for me now." Zoe tried to reason with him.

"What about this?" Max pulled her towards him and kissed her deeply.

"Oh Max, you don't know how long I've wanted you to do that." Zoe said weakly.

"Zoe, I can't stop thinking about you. I've always wanted you, I just had to stop myself when I was with Laura, I didn't want to be that man. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on." Max told her.

"You're not so bad yourself." Zoe kissed him again.

"I've been thinking, maybe the coffee can wait?" Max said as her took her hand and lead her into the bedroom.

As they lay in each other's arm, Zoe couldn't believe what had just happened, she thought she's never get to be with Max. He must have read her mind.

"I can't believe that just happened." Max said.

"In a good way?" Zoe asked.

"More than a good way." Max smiled, they laid there for a while before Max spoke.

"Zo?"

"Max?"

"Do you mind if we don't mention this to anyone just yet? I've only just broken up with Laura, I don't want it to get back to her just yet, it'd be like proving her right." He asked.

"Of course. Our secret." Zoe said.

"I don't want it to be a secret Zoe, I'm just not ready for people to know." Max tried to explain.

"Max, I need to tell you something." Zoe started. "The Africa thing, I need to go, my flights are booked, they need help out there, I want to experience something new. Please try and understand? I wasn't expecting you today, I didn't foresee this happening. Like you said, you've just broken up with Laura, I don't want you to rush into anything. A lot happened, you need time to get over it all, time away would help that?"

"But Zoe, I want to be with you, I know that now. If this is what you really want then you need to go. When are the flights booked for?" Max asked.

Zoe stayed quiet.

"Zoe?" Max persisted.

"Tomorrow Max, I fly tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

"Tomorrow?!" Max exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm sorry Max. This is something I want to do, this is my last chance, I'm not getting any younger." Zoe tried to explain.

"You're hardly old Zoe, you've got you're whole life ahead of you. Why now?" Max said.

"Why now? I don't know Max, I've left a job I loved, I don't know what's going to happen in the future but I need time out. From everything."

"Including me?" Max asked.

"Of course not. I didn't know you were going to turn up on my doorstep and throw everything into disarray did I?" Zoe said. "I'm glad you did, I'm glad I got chance to see you and sort things out, a chance to say goodbye."

"How long will you be gone for?" Max asked.

"Three months." Zoe replied.

"Three months?! That's forever!" Max told her.

"It's not forever Max, it's 12 weeks, it'll give you time to clear your own head, a lot has happened, it needs to digest properly." Zoe said to him.

"You've made up your mind haven't you?" Max asked.

"I have." Zoe replied.

"Then you should do it. If it's what you want Zo, do it. I'm not going to pretend I'm not going to miss you every single day but if this is what it takes them so be it." Max said.

"Thank you for understanding. I'm sorry the timing is crappy but I need to sort out my life." Zoe told him.

"I want you to be happy Zo, I also want that to be with me. Just promise me one thing?" Max said.

"Well, depends what it is...?" Zoe teased.

"You'll come back to me." Max said simply.

Zoe smiled. "I will."

"That's all I want. Besides this time apart, it'll give me more chance to spend with Robyn and Lofty in that crowded student house! Yay!" Max said sarcastically.

"Why don't you stay here? The place is going to be empty whilst I'm away, you could look after it for me?" Zoe asked.

"Are you sure?" Max asked.

"As long as you're not entertaining other women here, yeah that's fine, I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise." Zoe told him.

"You are amazing, you know that?" Max told her.

"I have been told, yes!" Zoe responded.

"I better make the most of you before you go then." Max said as he pulled her towards him and kissed her.

"This is true." Zoe said, kissing him back.

Late afternoon soon approached, the two of them had spent most of the day in bed, talking and laughing, Zoe couldn't believe how comfortable she felt with Max, she hadn't felt like that with anyone.

Max stayed the night, helping Zoe pack the rest of her stuff, he'd popped home to pick up his own clothes, he'd told Robyn he was staying at a mates whilst he was away. He didn't want to get into the Zoe bit. She was leaving, there was no point until she was back, if she came back that was.

"Max?" Zoe whispered, waking him from his sleep.

"Mm, what time is it?" Max asked.

"It's 5.30am." Zoe told him. "I need to get ready, my taxi is coming at 7."

"Ugh, no, I don't want you to." Max said childishly.

"Don't do this Max, come on." Zoe said.

"Do you want me to come to the airport?" He asked.

"No." Zoe said. "I can't do the big emotional goodbye.

"I thought you might say that, so why don't we have our own goodbye right now?" Max grinned as he began to slip the straps of her nightdress.

"You, Mr Walker are a bad influence." Zoe said as she responded to him.

"Ok, so, passport? Travel docs? money? Accommodation details?" Max was running through the checklist, he laughed as accommodation was mentioned.

"What's funny?" Zoe asked.

"Just the thought of you slumming it, you do know it won't be five star luxury you'll be staying in?" Max continued to laugh.

Zoe punched him in the arm. "I am fully aware, my standards can be lowered when needs to, I mean, look at you." She winked at him.

"Ouch. That hurt, physically, emotionally..." Max jokes.

"Max?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up!"

The door buzzer rang. Zoe answered.

"That's the taxi." She told Max, she was not prepared for this at all.

"Hey, are you crying?!" Max teased.

"No, I just poked myself in the eye." Zoe tried to convince him.

"Come here, big softy." Max embraced her. "Now listen to me, go enjoy your big adventure Spider-Man."

"Spider-Man?!" Zoe laughed. "Does that make you Mary Jane?!"

"I'd be your Mary Jane anytime." Max told her.

The taxi blared it's horn outside.

"Right I'd better go, I don't want to be late." Zoe said as she walked over to Max and kissed him, hard.

"I'll be waiting." Max told Zoe as she left the apartment. "No looking back."


	10. Chapter 10

Max looked around the empty apartment. Zoe was gone, she'd really left. What was he going to do now? If only he'd realised his feelings sooner. It was going to be a long three months.

Zoe had arrived at the airport and checked in. She was browsing the duty free, should she buy new perfume? Would she need it in Africa? Probably not. Was she making a mistake? It was going to be a long three months if so. No, it wasn't a mistake, this was something she'd always wanted to do, there had never been a right time. This wasn't an ideal time either but she'd come this far. She was going. If anything she was looking forward to seeing Dylan. He'd been out there for six months and had encouraged her to join him.

Zoe heard a boarding call for her flight. This was it. Time to leave.

After five weeks since Zoe had left, Max was finding it increasingly difficult without her, he tried not to think about her but he was staying in her home, working at her place of work, everything reminded him of her.

"How you doing Max?" Tess asked as she got into the lift with him.

"Oh you know, managing. I'm staying at Zoe's, looking after the place for her, works keeping me busy." He told Tess.

"And Zoe? Have you heard from her?" Tess asked.

"Not much, apparently there's no wifi out there!" Max joked.

"She'll be back." Tess assured him, sensing the sadness in his voice. "Why don't you come to the pub after work? A few of us are going for a drink, it's Charlie's birthday so we're celebrating?"

"I don't know, I'm not much company." Max said.

"I really think it'll do you good, the more time you're out and about the less time you're going to be pining over Zoe and the sooner she'll be back. I promise."

"I suppose I can come for one." Max agreed.

"Good." Tess smiled.

Tess, Robyn and Lofty were the only ones who knew about the happenings between Max and Zoe. He couldn't talk to Robyn or Lofty, it was too weird, he was glad to have Tess to support him. He felt he could talk to her.

Most of the team had turned out for Charlie's birthday drinks including the new clinical lead, Connie Beauchamp. She'd rustled a few feathers since she'd arrived, her reputation had been accurate. Zoe would have hated her, Max had thought to himself before telling himself to stop, this was a Zoe free evening.

Connie had bought the drinks, and began to make a toast. "I would like to wish Charlie a happy birthday from all the team, things have been rocky in the department but I want to assure you I personally will make that better! Enjoy this evening, I expect you all bright and early tomorrow morning."

Everyone groaned or rolled their eyes, this woman was a task master, they weren't going to have it easy.

Max couldn't help think of Zoe. "Zoe would never have been like this." He said to Tess.

Tess smiled in agreement, she missed her friend dearly. Life wasn't the same without her. Her phone beeped.

"Excuse me." She told her colleagues and waved her phone.

She got up to read the text. 'Two hours, maximum!' It read.

"I think I'm going to head off." Max told the table. "I'll see you in the morning."

He went to say goodbye to Tess as he was leaving.

"You can't go, not yet Max. Remember what I said earlier?" Tess asked.

"I know I'm just not feeling sociable." Max replied. "And I'm skint."

"I'll buy you a drink come on. No arguments." Tess ordered.

They both stopped at the bar.

"Have you heard from Laura at all?" Tess enquired.

"A couple of times, just amicably you know? She text me to say sorry, she's been staying with the husband. I've got no hard feelings towards her, she was ill, I wish I could have helped sooner. Splitting up was the best thing we could have done, otherwise it would have turned very sour very quickly." Max told Tess.

"Best for everyone involved Max. Listen, it may not be my place to say but, don't worry about wanting to be with Zoe, nobody would judge you and think it's too soon." Tess advised.

"Thanks Tess, I like her a lot, I just worry I'm not enough for her. I mean look at the job divide, she's successful, hard working, rich. What am I? Nothing. I push trolleys, it's clearly ridiculous and like I'm only after her money."

"Anyone says that, you send them my way! Yes, Zoe may be all those things but do you think she's genuinely happy? She's had her chances, I'm not going to pretend otherwise but I think she knew she'd be happy with you, that's why she's gone, because she was scared, once she gets over the fear, she'll be straight back, as long as that's what you want?" Tess answered.

"More than anything." Max said.

"It'll happen, you just need to be patient. Let's sit down, the others will wonder what's going on!" Tess said.

"Like we are having a secret affair?!" Max laughed.

"I wouldn't put it past any of them." Tess laughed.

A couple of hours later Max said his goodbyes. Robyn had lent him money for a taxi, she didn't want him walking that far alone.

" I am a grown up Robyn!" Max had said.

"I know you are, I'm still allowed to worry about you, you haven't been yourself and I just want to know you're ok." Robyn told him.

"I'm going to be absolutely fine. You'll see." Max told her as he got into the taxi.

Max paid the taxi driver as he pulled up outside the apartment block.

He fumbled around for the keys Zoe had given him and let himself in.

He went to wine rack and pulled out a bottle of red, he laughed to himself, Zoe had a very well stocked, very expensive wine collection. He would expect no less. He found the corkscrew and began to pour a glass.

"I hope you're sharing that, do you know how much that cost me?!" The unmistakable voice asked.


	11. Chapter 11

"Zoe?" Max was gobsmacked.

"Hello stranger." Zoe replied. "Do I get a hug or are you going to remain open mouthed spilling my wine?!"

Max put down his glass and walked over to Zoe, giving her the tightest hug he could manage, he wasn't letting her go again.

"Max, you're going to crush me!" Zoe laughed.

He pulled away from her before kissing her hungrily.

"What are you doing here? It hasn't been three months?" Max questioned. "Please tell me you're staying?"

"Of course I'm staying. I had to come back Max. Don't get me wrong Africa was amazing, a life changing experience but there was always something at the back of my mind and I needed to see you again, I couldn't have managed another six weeks. I've spent my life working for other people, putting them first, now it's time for me. For us. If you still want to?" Zoe asked.

"Without a doubt." Max answered.

"There was another reason I came back, I would have held out another six weeks before saying yes though if it hadn't been for you." Zoe explained.

"What's that?" Max asked.

"I got a call from the new clinical lead, Connie Beauchamp? She told me she needed me to come back to Holby, she needed me to help things get back to the way they were."

"Oh, you've encountered her then?" Max laughed.

"Only by phone call, I have heard of her reputation previously though. I think I can handle her though don't you?" Zoe asked.

"Let's just say, I think you'll have met your match, she's probably worse than the reputation from what I've seen!" Max informed her.

"Oh good, glad I came home!" Zoe joked.

"So when do you start back?" Max asked.

"Well, I told her I needed a couple of weeks to settle back home first, and that one of the conditions of me coming back was that you get two weeks holiday?" Zoe told him.

"Why do I need two weeks holiday? And what did she say to that?!" Max asked.

"She wasn't happy but I don't want her thinking she can click her fingers and I'll come running." Zoe told him.

"You women, so petty at times!" Max joked.

"I guess you won't want to go on the two week all inclusive trip to the Maldives then?" Zoe looked at him with a smile.

"You're kidding me?" Max was shell shocked.

"Nope." Zoe replied.

"But Zoe, I don't have.." Max began.

"Before you start Max, I've always wanted to go to the Maldives so I'm going, you are coming too, I don't want to go through the whole money thing if that's ok? If we're going to be together you can't be constantly worrying. I want to do this, for us, just say yes?" Zoe demanded.

"You are amazing." Max told Zoe, "and you still look amazing after that long flight, when did you get back?"

"Not long before you did, why do you think Tess got you to stay out? I wanted to surprise you." Zoe answered.

"That Tess! She's always in on everything! I'm so glad you're back. Did you enjoy it though?" Max asked.

"You know what, I did. It was hard work, dangerous at times but worth it. You go out there to people who have nothing and it makes you realise just how lucky you are. There are kids dying everyday because they don't have food or water and its heartbreaking, I felt like I contributed though which is the main thing." Zoe told him.

"I'm happy, I'm very proud that you've done it as well." Max told her.

Zoe looked around her home, "you've survived then?"

"Me? Oh yeah! Takeaway every night, pub after work every night, late night parties, you name it, I've had a great time!" Max laughed. "No, seriously, I've been going crazy, I missed you so much, you were all I could think of, I was in my own missing Zoe bubble, it was hard to get out of."

"I'm back now, for good. This is where I want to be, where I need to be. Well, apart from the Maldives obviously, we fly the day after tomorrow by the way." Zoe told him.

"What's with the Maldives anyway? Why are we going on holiday? Not that I don't want to by the way!" Max asked.

"I thought we could both do with a break, Africa was constant hard work and I haven't been on holiday in so long. I also wanted to give us chance to get used to being a couple before going back to work, we get to be with each other, learn more about each other, just enjoy ourselves before everyone else knows and starts gossiping. Also, we may hate each other after two weeks so we'll need to break up!"

"Seriously?" Max questioned.

"No Max, I was clearly joking. Anyway, I'm in desperate need of a shower, and then a decent bed, I'm hoping you'll join me, on both counts? We've got a lot of making up to do." Zoe winked at him.

"You don't have to ask me twice!" Max led her to the bathroom.

A couple of hours later Zoe was laid in Max's arms, both dozing, making the most of being together again.

"Max?" Zoe asked.

"Hmm?" Max replied sleepily.

"There was another reason I came back. There was something I forgot to tell you before I left."

"What is it Zo?" Max asked.

"I love you." Zoe said before falling into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Max laid awake and smiled looking at the beautiful woman asleep next to him. They were going on holiday that day, they'd spent the previous day shopping for holiday clothes and items. Max had protested that he could buy his own clothes, Zoe disagreed telling him she should after springing the holiday on him.

He hadn't told Zoe he loved her back, did he? He thought he did, he was pretty sure but felt it was too soon to say those three words, it was like saying that the Laura relationship hadn't happened,it needed to be the right time.

They were both awaken by Zoe's alarm going off. It was a two hour drive to the airport before an 11 hour flight to the Maldives.

The morning had passed in a blur, they'd struggled to get two cases in Zoe's car, something they hadn't considered previously. It has led to a mini argument to which Max had won. By 14.30, they were sat on the plane, first class obviously, Zoe was not letting her standards drop for anybody.

The 11 hours had gone quicker than Max had thought, he was dreading the flight, he couldn't sit still for more than ten minutes on a daily basis, let alone for 11 hours.

He had been impressed with the flight, he'd eaten as much as he wanted and had a couple of drinks. Zoe had slept for a couple of hours so he'd watched a film, he couldn't sleep, he was too excited, the furthest he'd been was Spain!

"Ladies and gentlemen," the pilot had spoken over the tannoy, "we will be descending shortly and landing at Male airport. It'll be nearly 5.30am local time, just in time for sunrise. If you could all ensure your seat belts are fastened when the seatbelt sign goes on. Thank you."

Zoe grinned at Max, "nearly there!"

It was a smooth landing. Zoe had grabbed Max's hand, she hated this part. The cabin crew had informed them all that it was 5.27am, current temperature was 27 degrees.

"Wow," Max had commented. "It's hot here then?!"

"What were you expecting?" Zoe had laughed.

They'd arrived in Male and got their cases from baggage claim. It had been a quick turn around, Zoe had been surprised, she'd been waiting for her luggage in Africa for nearly an hour.

They headed outside the airport for the transfer to their island. Zoe hadn't told Max it would be by sea plane, she'd wanted to see the look on his face when it turned up.

"Zoe, look!" Max nudged her. The sun was rising.

"Wow, that's gorgeous." Zoe said. This place was going to be amazing.

"So where's the transfer?" Max asked.

Zoe looked around and smiled, she turned Max to face the sea, "I think it's just arrived."

Max was speechless. "You're kidding?"

"Not at all." The response from Zoe.

It was a ten minute transfer by plane, both Max and Zoe amazed by the beauty of the Maldives.

"Ok Miss, we are here, Baros Island."

Max and Zoe hadn't noticed they'd landed. The pilot had pointed towards the island.

Staff were at the jetty to greet them and take their cases, and led them to check in. They were then guided to their villa.

"A water villa?!" Max exclaimed. "Zo, this is amazing, it's like paradise!"

"I know! I can't get over how stunning this place is!" Zoe was like a kid at Christmas. It was so much more than she'd imagined. Max had never seen her like this, she was definitely relaxed.

They opened the door to the villa and both gasped, it was pure luxury, a four poster with Egyptian cotton bedding, petals on the bed spelling out 'welcome' and a towel swan.

Zoe had looked around the bathroom, all marble, robes hanging on the door.

"Zoe!" Max called. "Look at this!"

Zoe went to find him, he was stood on their balcony. The view was stunning. Crystal clear waters beneath them, islands in the distance. A jacuzzi placed in the corner of the wooden balcony.

"I can't thank you enough for this Zoe. I wish I could do something for you." Max told her as he put his arm

around her shoulder.

Zoe snuggled in.

"You being here is more than enough for me." Zoe told him. "I think I'm going to need a power nap."

"I think I'm going to have a wander round if that's ok?" Max replied.

"Yeah go for it." Zoe said.

"I'll see you in a bit." Max kissed her before leaving the villa. He'd had an idea and it needed to be perfect.

Max walked around the resort, there was an infinity pool in the centre, swim up bar, this was heaven. They were going to have an amazing holiday, nothing to do, nothing to worry about, just two weeks of relaxation and getting to know each other.

Max realised it was getting warmer, he should get back before he burnt, he just needed to find a staff member first. After arranging his evening, he went back to Zoe.

He tried to be quiet as he got back to the villa.

"I'm not asleep." Zoe whispered. "It's far too warm. How was the walk?"

"It was great, you need to see it all to believe it Zo. You should see the pool." Max told her.

"Shall we get some breakfast and then laze by the pool today? I don't want to move from a sun bed!" Zoe said.

"You won't need to, the staff are very attentive from what I've seen!" Max laughed.

The pair got changed into their swimming costumes before going for breakfast and a lazy day. Zoe had to stop Max from falling asleep in the sun, she knew he'd end up looking lobster like. After lunch and a couple more hours in the sun, they decided to go for an afternoon sleep before getting ready for the evening.

They managed half an hour sleep before Max couldn't keep his hands of Zoe, he liked this version of her even more so than back home. She laughed, she wore no make up, and that bikini, there were no words, she was perfect to him.

"I though we could go for a walk along the beach before dinner tonight?" Max suggested.

"Aw, that sounds like a lovely idea." Zoe replied. "I'll go and get showered."

They both got ready to go for a meal. Max wearing a shirt and tailored shorts, Zoe in a simple purple maxi dress, she had a bit of mascara on but nothing else, she knew she didn't have to plaster on her make up with Max, she felt comfortable in her own skin.

"You look lovely Zo." Max told her as he kissed her cheek.

"Thank you sir, you look good yourself." Zoe replied as her took her hand.

"Come on." Max instructed.

They walked hand in hand along the beach reflecting on their first day in paradise.

As the sun was setting, Max stopped and faced Zoe.

"Look at that. Sunrise and sunset in one day, I've never seen anything like this before, this is so perfect Zoe. And so are you." Max looked into her eyes. "If you look just behind you, you'll see a candlelit table for two. That's for us Zoe. I thought we should celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Zoe asked.

"Us, Zo. Celebrate us." Max replied and kissed her passionately. As they broke off, he whispered in her ear. "I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13

"What are you thinking?" Zoe asked.

"What do you mean?" Max replied.

"Well you've barely spoken in five minutes, there's something on your mind?"

Max laughed. "It's nothing."

"It's clearly something otherwise you'd not be thinking it!" Zoe told him.

"Do you think this is going to work?" Max asked.

Zoe was stunned, she didn't know how to respond. "You don't?" She asked.

"I hope so Zo but is it really as ridiculous as it sounds? A porter and a consultant? Will you end up resenting me cos I have no money? I mean, I look around here and all I can think is how I don't fit in here, how alien this is to me. I once went camping in France, that's the extent of my holidays. I don't want to be an embarrassment to you, they'll have a field day at work when we go back. Are you going to spend your life thinking you could have done better? What if I can't give you what you want?"

"Wow, that's a lot to take in in one go Max." Zoe replied. "Ok, so maybe the concept is a bit strange but surely we should be judged as people and not what we do?"

"That's easy for you to say, you tell people you're a consultant and they immediately have more respect and treat you differently. I hardly have that standing Zo." Max said.

"It genuinely doesn't matter to me what you do Max, I'm with you for you, not your job." Zoe tried to reassure him. "And as for here, believe it or not, this is the first real holiday I've had in years, I work too much to take a break, this is hardly the norm for me. I don't want money to come between us, I'm not going to apologise for earning more money but I'm hardly a millionaire!"

"Closer than I'll ever be." Max said quietly.

"Are we really going to do this Max? Does it bother you that much?" Zoe asked.

"Yes, no, I don't know. I don't want to disappoint you."

"You won't, I know that. I may have money but look at it from my side, I'm ten years older than you, you could have anyone you wanted, are you settling for a washed up 40 year old?" Zoe asked.

"Age is just a number." Max told her.

"A job is a job." Zoe replied.

"Touché." Max said.

"See, you got something out of that holiday to France." Zoe winked.

Max smiled. "There's something else."

"I thought so." Zoe replied.

"I don't know what you're feelings are on having kids but I don't want to get your hopes up." Max began.

Zoe started to feel uncomfortable, she dreaded this conversation, with anyone.

"Max.."

"Please Zo, I need to tell you now, before this goes any further. It's unlikely that I can have kids, I've got a low sperm count, I found out last year." Max told Zoe who was listening intently.

Zoe nodded before laughing.

"What's so funny? This is serious." Max looked annoyed.

"Sorry, I know it's serious, I'm not laughing at you."

"Then what?" Max asked.

"I can't have kids either, I'm infertile Max." Zoe told him.

Max looked at Zoe and laughed. "Match made in heaven eh?"

"Absolutely. Besides, we've just got together, it's not on the agenda, thank you for telling me though." Zoe said.

"And you. Ok, I'm going to stop been ridiculous, this is happening, I don't care what anyone says, as long as we're happy, what does anything else matter?" Max said.

"I couldn't agree more." Zoe said.

Max raised his wine glass, "to us."

"To us." Zoe clinked his glass.

"To my sugar mumma." Max joked.

Zoe frowned.

"Not appropriate?" Max asked. Zoe didn't need to reply.

"I will say this though, I've never had a proper first date in the Maldives before!" Zoe told him.

"Really? I do it all the time!" Max laughed.

"This has been lovely Max, this meal by the sea, definitely the best meal I've had, thank you for organising it. You're quite the smooth operator." Zoe thanked him.

"You're welcome. I may not have money but I do have an imagination." Max winked.

"Should I be worried?!" Zoe asked.

"Stick with me Zo and time will tell." Max replied his cheeky grin plastered all over his face.

"Sounds interesting." Zoe laughed.

"As long as it keeps you interested. Anyway, I've had an idea. Jacuzzi, champagne, moonlight? Fancy it?" Max asked.

Zoe stood up. "What do you think?"


	14. Chapter 14

"I can't believe this is nearly over." Zoe said. It was approaching their last day in the Maldives, she couldn't remember a time where she'd been so relaxed, so happy and not thought of work the whole time. It had been a perfect two weeks, she and Max had discovered so much about each other and had so much in common which she'd thought was crazy considering the age difference.

"I know." Max sighed. "I can't thank you enough for all this, I've had an amazing holiday. It's going to be strange not being with you every day!"

"There's always the hospital." Zoe told him.

"Argh, that was nearly two weeks we had without thinking about that place!" Max laughed.

"Oh yeah!" Zoe laughed too. "I guess it's time to face reality though."

"Do we have to? Let's just stay here! I'm sure there's a hospital needing a consultant and a trolley pusher!" Max said.

"You'd miss Holby." Zoe stated. "Your friends, Robyn?"

"I suppose. Just being here has highlighted that I couldn't ever afford to come here again. Although I didn't pay for this one." Max gave Zoe a cheeky wink.

"Are you happy being a porter Max?" Zoe asked sensing his apprehension of going home.

"Honestly, no." Max replied. "Don't get me wrong, I love the idea of interacting with patients and being the eyes and ears.."

"Gossips." Zoe interuppted.

"Eyes and ears. I just can't help thinking there's something more I could do with my life. I've got a degree but it's not something I want to pursue. I enjoy working at the hospital, I just wish I could do more." Max told her.

"Max, you can do anything you put your mind to." Zoe assured him.

"Yeah right." Max replied.

"What would you like to do? Nursing?" Zoe asked.

"Not as such." Max said.

"So?" Zoe pushed.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Max asked.

Zoe nodded.

"I like the idea of being a physio. Helping people get back on their feet. But it's out of the question. There's getting the qualifications, uni, I can't afford that." Max looked at Zoe. "Don't even think about it."

"What?" Zoe asked innocently.

"Giving me the money."

"Look, Max, if it's something you want to do you should do it. I want you to be happy and I think it's a great idea. You could train at the hospital alongside getting a degree. What if I lend you the money? And you pay me back when you qualify?"

"Zoe" Max said. "I couldn't. I can't. It's always be on my mind."

"What about wanting to do more to help people Max, you said yourself you want to help people, help yourself first. You could get a loan and spend years and years paying it back or just borrow it from me, I wouldn't miss the money Max, trust me. That's not me being big headed either, I'd rather spend it on something worthwhile, believe it or not designer shoes and bags get boring after a while!"

"You know people will think I'm with you for the money? Doesn't that bother you?" Max asked.

"Why would it? It's got nothing to do with anyone else. We don't have to tell people Max. Don't you have an existing student loan?" Zoe asked.

"No. I got some inheritance when my gran died and paid it off. How dull is that?" Max laughed.

"I'm impressed. Very sensible. So say you've got a student loan. Please, I want you to achieve your dreams Max." Zoe told him.

"Zoe. You are so wonderful, thank you so much. You've done so much for me, what did I do to deserve you?" Max asked.

"Yet to be discovered!" Zoe laughed.

"There must be something I can do?" Max asked.

"Move in with me?" Zoe said.

"What?" Max replied.

"Erm, no, forget I said that. It's way too soon." Zoe stumbled, she couldn't quite believe the words had fallen out of her mouth.

"I don't want to forget Zo. I don't think it's too soon at all." Max smiled.

"Really? Are you sure? I could help you study." Zoe said.

"Really? Is that as exciting as it gets?!" Max laughed.

"Well..." Zoe laughed at him.

"I think it's a great idea, I'd spend so much time at yours anyway it makes sense. I'd obviously contribute however I can." Max told Zoe.

"Obviously. So we're doing this?!" Zoe asked.

"We're doing this!" Max cried.

Zoe squealed as they both fell into each other's arms. Safe to say, they didn't spend much time on their last day sunbathing.

A few days later, both blissfully happy they approached Holby ED.

"Nervous?" Max asked.

"No. More intrigued as to the reaction to be honest." Zoe said.

"Me too, who cares though, I love you and that's all I'm bothered about." Max kissed her. "Ready?"

"I love you too. Ready as I'll ever be." Zoe took a deep breath as Max held her hand and they walked inside.


	15. Chapter 15

"Zoe! Nice to have you back!" Noel shouted as they made their way past reception.

"Thank you Noel." Zoe smiled.

"How was your bre..." Noel stopped mid sentence, Louise had nudged him, noticing Max was holding her hand.

"What the?" Noel was lost for words.

"Nice to see you too guys." Zoe and Max laughed as they walked on leaving Noel and Louise open mouthed.

"I'll see you in a bit yeah?" Max told her as he headed to get changed, Zoe was making her way to Connie's office, time to meet the famous Mrs Beauchamp.

Zoe found herself stood outside her old office, she knocked hesitantly before going in. Was she doing the right thing?

"Dr Hanna I presume?" Connie asked.

"That's me. Nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you." Zoe offered.

"Hmm, all good I imagine?" Connie replied sarcastically.

"Well, you do have a reputation, let's leave it at that." Zoe told her.

"Yes, well, nobody gets anywhere being nicey nice all the time, wouldn't you agree? This department needs some oomph." Connie said.

Zoe nodded, not knowing what to say. Wow, this woman was something else, her reputation was 100% correct.

"So you know the department, I'll let you get on. I've given you an office upstairs."Connie told her.

"Erm, thanks. You told people I was coming back?" Zoe asked.

"Should I have?" Connie responded.

"Well, no, I just thought it may have been mentioned." Zoe said.

"I'm a busy woman Zoe, staffing isn't really my forte. I can call a meeting and reintroduce you if that'd make you feel better?" Connie said, another sarcastic tone to her voice.

"No it's fine, I know my way around, it's not my first day at school, I'll leave you to it." Zoe gave a fake smile as she left the room.

"Unbelievable!" She said under her breath as she closed the door.

"Why thank you Dr Hanna, you're not so bad yourself." Cal had been walking past, giving her a cheeky wink.

Zoe laughed. "You don't change!"

"Not sure how to take that but thanks. Good to have you back. Fancy a drink after work?" Cal asked.

"With you? Really?" Zoe laughed.

"Why is that funny?!" Cal asked pretending to be insulted.

"No reason, thanks but I've got other plans." Zoe said.

"New fancy man?" Cal probed.

"Let's not have this conversation Cal, I've got work to do!" Zoe told him.

"Right you are! Can't blame a man for trying!" Cal walked off.

Zoe bumped into Max on her way to her office.

"I take it everyone knows about us?!"

"Actually, no, I had a word with Louise and asked her to keep it quiet, I thought we could tell people in our own time. She looked like I'd killed her favourite animal." Max told her.

"I can imagine! Ok, great, listen I've got to get on but I'll meet you in the staff room at lunch?" Zoe said.

"It's a date." Max smiled. "Oh, Zoe?"

"Yes Max?"

"Nice dress. It's very, very flattering!" Max told her.

Zoe rolled her eyes, "See you later."

The morning seemed to have been successful for Zoe, she'd quickly got back into the swing of things and she'd managed to avoid Connie. As lunchtime approached she went to the staff room to meet Max and overheard him been probed by Cal, Rita and Lofty about his holiday. Max had sworn Robyn to secrecy.

"So where did you go?" Cal asked.

"Maldives mate, amazing." Max replied.

Cal spluttered on his drink.

"You?! Maldives?! This is a wind up right?" He asked.

"Yeah come on Max, where have you really been? If you've been to the Maldives they're paying you too much and I'm in the wrong job!" Rita teased.

"Seriously, that's where I've been, shall we leave it now?" Max said.

"How was it Max? Your holiday?" Zoe had entered the room and was making her way towards him.

Max looked up and smiled.

"Oh you know, sun, sea, sand... You know the rest." He said.

"Did you go with anyone special?" Zoe continued.

"Just my new girlfriend, no one that special!"

"Oh really, I'm sure she'll be glad to hear that!" Zoe laughed.

"You don't have a new girlfriend mate! Surely you'd have told me?" Lofty asked.

"Sorry Lofty, I didn't want to mention it until I was sure." Max explained.

"Sure of what, that she'd have you?!" Cal joked.

"Cal!" Rita jabbed him.

"Ha ha, no, sure that she felt the same way, sure that I was sure that she was definitely the one, the holiday confirmed my initial thoughts." Max said.

"Wow, deep." Cal said.

"Jealousy mate! It's an ugly trait!" Max said laughing.

Zoe had edged closer and closer to Max which seemed to have gone unnoticed.

"When do we get to meet this fantasy woman?!" Lofty asked.

Zoe looked at Max and laughed before kissing him.

"I assure you Lofty, I'm definitely real." Zoe said to the gasps.


	16. Chapter 16

The crowd around them stood open mouthed.

"Zoe? What's going on?" Rita asked.

"What does it look like?" Zoe laughed.

"But you're... And Max is..." Rita was struggling to find the right words.

"It's not a problem for us, it shouldn't be for anyone else." Zoe said.

"Oh no, that's not what I meant, it's not a problem, just a bit of a er, surprise! Permission to stop digging?!" Rita asked.

"Granted. We know it's not conventional but what's life without breaking the rules?" Zoe asked.

"Well Max, high fives all round mate, you're definitely punching above your weight!" Cal joked.

"Oh I'm more than aware of that but I think we'll be ok, you're ok with slumming it aren't you babe?" Max laughed looking at Zoe.

"Definitely, everyone needs to drop their standards at some point!" Zoe winked.

This was exactly why they worked so well together, they knew the relationship would raise eyebrows and yet neither of them cared, they wanted to be with each other, nothing could stand in their way.

"Well Zoe, I can't pretend I'm not disappointed but you know where I am when it all goes wrong!" Cal said with a grin.

"Thanks Cal, now run along little boy, I'm sure a hot blonde patient with your name all over her." Zoe said and Cal left the room before she'd finished the sentence.

"Wow, impressive." Max said to his girlfriend. "There is no hot blonde is there?"

"I may have got confused..." Zoe replied.

"That went well. At least we're out in the open now." Max said.

"I'm sure we won't be gossip for long. Listen, how about I cook for us tonight?" Zoe asked.

"You?! Cook?! Really?! You do have takeaway menus right?!" Max amazed.

Zoe punched him gently.

"You take that back Walker or you'll be dining alone!"

"I'm just surprised that all, you don't seem the cooking type." Max said.

"I'm not. Worth a go through eh?"

"Look forward to it! When you having a break? I'll join you?" Max asked.

Zoe looked at her watch, "probably no time soon, I won't get one before lunch I don't think. Just meet for lunch instead? Your treat?"

"You work too hard. Ok, I'll see you at 12.30?"

"It's my first day back! I can't start slacking already!" Zoe told him.

"See you later yeah?"

Zoe headed back to her office whilst Max went off to X-ray.

"So, you and Hanna then?! Is it love?!" The unmistakable voice asked.

"Honey. News travels fast. And yes. And it's Zoe!" Max laughed.

"I sensed it this morning, you had an aura." Honey told him.

"Really? I've got to go." Max said.

"You look good together!" Honey called after him.

Max allowed himself to smile. He thought so too.

"Zoe?! What's this I hear about you and Max?!" Tess asked as they ran into each other.

Zoe laughed. "Wow, there's nothing like good news travels fast."

"It is good news isn't it?" Tess asked.

"Yeah of course it is, sorry Tess just having a manic day!" Zoe said.

"You are happy though aren't you?" Tess asked her friend.

"I really am Tess. Happier than I've ever been. He just makes me so relaxed, it's weird." Zoe told her.

"It's lovely to see you so happy, you deserve it."

"Thank you Tess. I just hope nothing comes between us." Zoe sighed.

"The age gap?" Tess asked.

Zoe nodded. "And the job status."

"If you're meant to be, nothing will come between you, and if it does, you work through it. Life's too short to worry Zoe, especially at 40!" Tess laughed.

Zoe laughed. "Thanks Tess, you're right as always."

Max checked the time, he could fit in a quick cigarette before lunch. He went outside and lit up. He took a picture with the caption 'missing you!' and sent it to Zoe.

He couldn't help smiling, he felt like the luckiest guy alive, there was no doubt Zoe was the one, he loved her more than he'd ever loved Laura, this was something far more.

He finished the cigarette and started to walk back inside, his phone beeped, as he began to read the message, he didn't see the drunk driver who hit him and ran over his legs before crashing through the doors of the ED.


	17. Chapter 17

"MAAAXXXX!" Came the scream from Robyn, she'd been outside and witnessed Max being run over. She ran over to him as Dixie and Iain had rushed over to tend to him.

Inside the staff had rushed into reception to see what the commotion was all about. Connie couldn't believe her eyes.

"We need to close this hospital, NOW!" She ordered. "I need all non emergency cases diverting to St James, Tess can you arrange that?" She asked.

"Right away." Tess replied.

"Charlie, call the police and the fire brigade, we need that driver out." Connie pointed to the car smashed against the wall. "Was anybody injured?"

"Not in here." Louise told her.

"Ok, I need to call Hanssen and let him know. Where's Dr Hanna?" Connie asked.

"I saw her going upstairs about ten minutes ago." Ethan offered. "Shall I go get her?"

"We need help out here!" Iain had put his head through the door as much as he could past the crashed car. "Max has been injured! We need help now!"

"Oh god." Came the murmurings.

"Ok, can you get him into a trolley and bring him through the side entrance? We have no chance through here? What are his injuries?" Connie asked.

"We've got him stabilised, his legs are in a bad way, potential pelvic fracture, he's unconscious so won't feel a thing." Iain told them.

"Ok, get him into resus as fast as you can, someone call the surgeons, sounds like he'll need it, I'll take charge of this. I know he's one of us but I'm going to need you all to remain professional, understand?"

Connie told the team who nodded subduedly.

"Charlie, please call Henrik for me and explain?" Charlie had got back from his earlier phone calls and left again immediately.

"What about Dr Hanna?" Ethan asked.

Connie took a deep breath. "Dr Hardy, I need you to find her and let her know what's happened, take her to the relatives room, under no circumstance let her into Resus, we don't know the full extent of what we are dealing with, ok?"

"Yes Mrs Beauchamp." Ethan ran up the stairs as Max was arriving into Resus.

He knocked on the door to Zoe's office.

"Come in." Zoe shouted without looking up, engrossed in her paperwork.

"Ethan? What are you doing here? And what was that noise?" Zoe asked.

"Erm... A car crashed through the ED. Drunk we think." Ethan began.

"Oh no, is everyone ok?" Zoe asked.

"Well..." Ethan stumbled.

"Ethan what is it? Is it Max?" Zoe was panicking.

"Yes. Dr Hanna, he was hit by the driver and run over, he's in Resus now." Ethan told her.

Zoe stood up and rushed to the door and down the stairs.

"Zoe! You're to stay in the relatives room!" Ethan called after her. "Great!" He sighed. Despite those five inch heels, she was fast.

Zoe crashed through the doors of Resus. "Max?" She cried.

"Zoe! Where's Dr Hardy? He was meant to be keeping you out of here!" Connie asked as Ethan came through the door.

"Oh my god." Zoe said as she saw Max lying on the trolley, hooked up to machines, machines she used everyday, she never thought it'd be Max on them.

"Zoe, you can't be here, you know that." Connie advised.

"What's the damage?" Zoe ignored the comment.

Connie sighed. "He's going up to theatre now, they will need to assess the extent of the damage in there, his pelvis is also broken."

"His legs?" Zoe asked.

Connie didn't say anything.

"Connie?" Zoe pushed.

"His left leg is shattered. That took the brunt of the car, he's got a number of fractures. We have the best surgeons though Zoe. Remember that."

"He could lose his leg." Zoe said quietly.

"I'm sure it won't come to that. The surgeons are here now." Connie said.

"I'm going with him." Zoe demanded.

"No, Zoe. Robyn is in the relatives room. Go see her. You'll be no use sat outside theatre will you?" Connie told her.

Zoe hesitated, and left the room.

Robyn was sat in the relatives room with Lofty. She stood up as she saw Zoe.

"Have you seen him?" She asked.

Zoe nodded.

"How is he?" Robyn asked.

Zoe couldn't hold back her tears.

"Hey, come on." Robyn hugged her.

"Sorry," Zoe wiped her eyes. "Erm, he's gone to theatre. His fractured his pelvis and shattered his leg, they need to assess the damage properly."

"Oh god, will he be able to walk again? That's some damage." Lofty asked.

"We don't know, he's been unconcious so they don't know if there's any paralysis." Zoe explained.

Robyn was crying silent tears, this was her only sibling, how could it have happened.

"This is all my fault." Zoe said. "If I'd have just met him when I was supposed to none of this would have happened."

"That's not true." Lofty told her. "Nobody was expecting a car to crash into the department, it's his fault not yours, you can't think like that."

"I can't be in here. I need to do something." Zoe said.

"Like what?" Robyn asked.

"I don't know. He'll need clothes and stuff won't he? He doesn't even own pyjamas, I should go buy some." Zoe was talking constantly as she walked into reception.

"I need to get Max some pyjamas." She stated to Connie.

"Absolutely, he's going to be in surgery a while, do what you need to do."

Zoe walked into town in a daze, she didn't want to be anywhere near a car right now. She approached a shop selling menswear. What would he like? What size is he? He hated pyjamas, he always slept in his boxers. How many pairs would he need? The questions buzzed through her mind as she was questioned by a sales assistant.

She bought the pyjamas absentmindedly and left the shop. She bought toiletries for him and towels. She couldn't stop buying. He would need all of this, she only wanted the best stuff for him, her Max, the love of her life. A single tear rolled down her face. She couldn't lose him, after everything that had happened. This time last week she was sat on a beach in paradise, now, well it was unthinkable. Max was strong. He'd be ok. He had to be.

Zoe returned to the hospital and went to the relatives room, Robyn was asleep in the chair.

The surgeon knocked on the door.

"What? What is it?" Robyn awoke with a start.

"Ssh, it's ok Robyn, Mr Campbell has just got here." Zoe told her. "How is he?"

"He sustained a lot of damage to his leg as you know, fortunately we managed to pin it and save the leg. Unfortunately until Max is awake we don't know the full extent of any back injuries." Mr Campbell told them.

"You mean if he's paralysed?" Robyn asked.

"Yes." Mr Campbell replied simply.

"So what now?" Zoe asked.

"We wait."


	18. Chapter 18

Zoe woke up, she'd fallen asleep next to Max's bed, her neck ached from the position she'd been in.

She took Max's hand, he still hadn't woken up.

"Zoe, why don't you go home?" Robyn said. She'd been waiting alongside her for Max to wake up.

"What if he wakes up and I'm not here? And what about you? You need to get some sleep too?" Zoe asked.

"The doctors said it could be some time before he wakes up. You heard them. Go home, get some sleep and a shower, I know you, you don't want to look like you do now when he wakes up! No offence." Robyn smiled.

Zoe smiled back, "do I look as bad as you?"

"Worse! Seriously, I'll go when you come back, I'll call you if anything happens." Robyn assured her.

"Ok, I won't be long." Zoe told her before leaving.

"Hey, Max. It's me. Listen, you really need to wake up. Everyone is worried about you, Zoe especially. She really loves you Max and you deserve to be genuinely happy. Lofty is lost without you, it's like he's missing a limb. Sorry, probably not the best thing to say. I'm missing you too, I'll even take the annoying Max as long as you get better soon. I've called your mum, she's on holiday in Spain. I've told her not to come back, I'll keep her informed." Robyn was talking to Max watching him hoping he would wake up before drifting off to sleep.

"Robyn, hey." Zoe was nudging her to wake her up.

"What time is it?" Robyn asked.

"It's 6.30am." Zoe told her.

"Why you back so early?" Robyn asked.

"I couldn't sleep. I wanted to be here with Max. It sounds ridiculous but I missed him." Zoe said.

"It's not ridiculous. I'll leave you to it, I need to go and shower, I've got a shift later." Robyn said.

"You don't have to work Robyn, everyone knows the situation." Zoe said.

"I know, I'd rather keep busy, I can't help Max but I can help others. I can still keep an eye on him if I'm here." Robyn explained.

"Oh I forgot to ask, do you know what happened to the driver?"

"Yeah, he was drunk, fell asleep at the wheel. He was unhurt, which is unbelievable. He's been arrested."

"Bastard." Robyn said, shocked by her own language.

"That's putting it mildly." Zoe replied.

Robyn left, kissing Max on the forehead. "Remember what I said." She whispered. She gave Zoe a hug before leaving.

"Hi, I'm back." Zoe said to Max. "I couldn't sleep without you. I see you're having no trouble sleeping without me." She joked.

"Tell you what, this is a bit extreme to get out of my cooking. I couldn't be that bad surely? Just been looking at some emails, Connie's arranging some cover for you, and you thought what you did wasn't important. You'll be on full pay until you're ready to come back so that's one thing you don't need to worry about although you wouldn't anyway, I'd support you. I know you hate that but why does it matter who earns the most? It's not an issue for me, I'd do anything for you, never forget that Max.

After this I'm never going to miss another date with you. If I'd been there for a break, this would never have happened. I can't get that out of my head Max, work has always been my life, I've never had this before, well, not anything like this, I was putting it first then, trying to sort out that paperwork instead of meeting you. I promise you now, I'm going to put you first, I'll take as much time off as I need to get you back to full fitness. You're lucky, you've got youth on your side, I expect a full recovery from you, you have no excuses with your girlfriend being a doctor. Am I too old to use the term girlfriend? I'm not sure what else I'd be classed as?

Partner? Maybe not. This is confusing. I'm rambling now. Robyn's going to pop back later and Lofty will come too, he needs you back for the bromance.

I need you back Max, I know it's only been a few hours but I'm lost without you, that smile, that constant glint in your eye. I've never loved anyone like I love you, even if you do leave your clothes on the bedroom floor and I'm picking them up after you. Or you're stealing my chocolate, you think I don't notice but I do, you should never steal a woman's emergency stash, it's not worth it!

I've bought you some pyjamas, I know you hate them but I don't think your boxers would go down too well in here, besides we wouldn't want any nurses checking you out would we? I don't want you running off with a younger model. Can you believe the first thing I did when you went into theatre was go and buy pyjamas? I've never been organised in my life and here I am worrying you didn't have pyjamas? How crazy is that? I've got you some toiletries too and some towels, we don't know how long you'll be in here, you won't be able to have a shower for a while I'm afraid. I'll tell you now, you've got both legs in plaster, I don't want that to be a shock. Although you'll love being wheeled about for a change I imagine, let someone else do your job whilst you sit back and relax? Actually, maybe take your time waking up, you'll be a nightmare patient!"

Zoe laughed, Max would be a terrible patient, he couldn't sit still for ten minutes without wanting to be up, he was like a kid at Christmas most days, she loved his outlook on life, he'd changed since the breakup with Laura, Robyn had said it was like having the old Max back. He had a new lease of life.

She took out a pair of the pyjamas, taking the tags off, looking at them she could see why he hated them so much, he liked to be free at night he'd told her, and less clothes to remove for you know what should the occasion arise, no pun intended.

Zoe got out her phone, she checked her emails, checked the local news, the crash had been headline news in the Holby Times. She was soon getting restless and started to fall asleep. Just as she was about to fall into a deep slumber, she heard his voice.

"You better not have spent a fortune on those pyjamas, they're horrendous!"


End file.
